Machines, tools and numerous other types of structures and equipment often include movable components which are to be secured in place. To achieve this goal, use is sometimes made of retainers which are mounted on one component to form an artificial shoulder lying in the path of the other component, i.e., the retained part. Retainers are used in a variety of applications with grooved parts that are relatively movable axially of each other in order to limit or restrain the extent of such relative axial movement. In using a conventional design of a retainer, retaining ring, or snap ring, it is necessary for an operator to use tools to open the retainer. In some applications, retainers contain small recesses or holes in each side of the retainer body within which an operator can insert a special tool to open the retainer. Requiring the use of tools for the installation or removal of retainers is cumbersome and inefficient.
A typical retainer is circular and includes the retainer body and end sections which are flat and coplanar with the retainer body. The end sections may include recesses, holes, pins, or other suitable means for manipulation through the use of a tool. Typical retainers are not built directly into assemblies and rather are installed by operators on an as-needed basis. In addition, typical retainers do not have a mechanism for maintaining a rotational position once installed in an application. For instance, once in place a retainer may rotate, potentially leading to detachment of the retainer from the application.
In application, retainers are commonly used in plumbing fixtures; specifically, within valve assemblies. A valve assembly may include a valve body, a check body, and a retainer. Valve assemblies are used in a variety of plumbing fixtures for controlling the temperature and volume of water dispensed from the fixture. A valve assembly may receive hot water and cold water from separate supply lines and controllably mix the water to provide an output having an intermediate temperature. Installation of a valve assembly typically requires temporarily discontinuing the water pressure in the supply lines which connect to the valve assembly. This procedure often requires the removal of a number of retainers. Each time the valve assembly is changed, upgraded, or swapped for a different valve assembly; it may be necessary to installer or remove the retainers within the valve assembly. A retainer may also be used to retain a check valve within a valve body. Check valves, which are also known as service, stop, or stop-check valves, have been used in valve bodies to control the flow of fluid (e.g., water) through the valve body. Typically, check valves can be configured in an open position, in which the fluid flows unrestricted through the valve body, and a closed position, in which the fluid is prohibited from flowing through the valve body. For example, the check valve may be rotated relative to the valve body between the open and closed positions. Further, a valve body may include a recess for receiving the check valve.
A need exists for a retainer that can be installed and removed without the required use of tools by the operator. In addition, a need exists for a retainer that includes a securing mechanism for maintaining the rotational position of the retainer once installed. This retainer would allow for operators to install and remove the retainer without tools; resulting in more efficient and ergonomic installation and removal of the retainer. In a plumbing fixture, this retainer could be used in combination with a check valve and a valve body to maintain the position of the check valve within the valve body.